The present invention relates generally to an automotive roof structure incorporating a detachable roof component which will be hereafter referred to as "set roof". More particularly, the invention relates to a set roof mounting structure for an automotive vehicle roof of the hard-top type.
So-called "T-top" or "T-bar" roof structures for hard-top type automotive vehicles have long been well known and vehicles having T-top or T-bar roofs are available commercially. For example, a T-bar roof structure is employed in the DATSUN 280ZX-T. The set roof mounting structure has been disclosed in Published Japanese Utility Model Application No. 56-9913, published on Jan. 28, 1981, and filed by the assignee of the present invention. In the shown structure, a guide pin is provided in a roof portion of the hard-top body, which roof portion will be referred to hereafter as "fixed roof" throughout this specification, with a cut-out receiving the set roof, which cut-out will be hereafter referred to as "set roof opening" throughout this specification. The guide pin is engageable with a guide member provided in the set roof for positioning the set roof within the set roof opening in the fixed roof.
In addition, Published Japanese Utility Model Applications Nos. 57-42727 and 57-42728, both published on Sept. 20, 1982, and filed by the assignee of the present invention, also disclose somewhat different set roof mounting structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,062 to G. M. Buchrig, issued on June 5, 1951 also discloses a fundamental structure for a T-bar roof. In the disclosed T-bar-roof construction, a glass set roof with metal roof sash is provided.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved structure for such a T-bar roof body in automotive vehicles. More particularly, an improvement is provided, according to the present invention, for the set roof mounting structure which allows detachable mounting of the set roof to the fixed roof, which structure includes a mechanism for preventing the set roof from being stolen.